


What had happened is what is happend

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 复联3之后，Thor通过时间宝石不断穿越时空，希望能够见到他的弟弟。





	What had happened is what is happend

“Loki, Loki, Loki.”Thor在Loki的耳边不断地喊着他弟弟的名字，紧实的腰腹肌肉正在用力地带动他阴茎的动作，Loki也在他身下呻吟连连。

这已经不知道是多少次了。

Thor拿着时间宝石穿越到八年前，去见那个古灵精怪的小骗子，去听他讲父王和母后的事情，去弥补那个没能给他的吻，去给他一个哥哥应给的爱。

只不过这份爱稍微多了点。

Loki很怕他的哥哥会发现，当然，它指的是和他同一时间线的那个Thor。

他们很久没有说话了。

从Sif在Loki面前引以为豪的金色长发被他的嫉妒心冲昏头脑后剪成狗啃短发之后。

Thor就好像是打好了如意算盘一般挑了这个时间，趁着他自己曾经冷落Loki的那阵子,来用自己稍稍成熟一些的心智去抚慰弟弟受伤的心。

Loki还记得他第一次见到这个Thor的时候。

“Thor，你什么时候剪的头发？”Loki早就想跟哥哥道歉了，只是Thor从没给他机会。

“Loki？”那个Thor像是多少年没见到他一样地扑了上来，“Loki，真的是你。”他笑得像是在哭一样，而事实是他真的流下了泪水。

“嘿，Thor，你怎么了？”Loki把Thor的脸拉开，天知道他哥哥刚刚差点就要亲上来了。

“我只是太开心见到你了。”他说。

“难道，不是你不想见我吗？”Loki无奈地问。

Thor只是摇摇头，“我很抱歉，好吗？”

Loki看着Thor脸上的伤疤，他甚至不知道这些伤疤是什么时候出现的，他伸出手去抚摸。可不知哪里来的直觉告诉他，这不是他的哥哥。

“你，从哪里来的？”Loki问。

“我的Loki，你可真聪明。”Thor刮了一下他的鼻子，“我从未来来的。”

Loki歪了歪头。

“来找你。”他说。

Loki明白了这句话深层的意思，也就是说，Thor的未来，没有他。他勉强地挤出笑容，“那你找到我又能做什么呢？”

Thor耸耸肩，摇了摇头，“我什么都做不了，如果我篡改历史，我会回不去的。”

“你现在做的难道不是篡改历史吗？”Loki问。

“I don't care.”他说。

明明自我矛盾。

Thor捧起Loki的脸，给了他的小天才一个久违的吻。他们太久没做过这个了。

Loki嫉妒Thor的伙伴们，他们抢走了属于他的位置，他更嫉妒Sif，因为那个女人抢走了他的一切。

现在他的哥哥又在他面前了，并且还给了他亲吻，不像是Thor第一次误打误撞地吻了他之后那种急忙找借口的情形，现在的哥哥，真的愿意去吻他。

说不定在未来他自己真的和自己的哥哥在一起了，Loki不知道自己的猜想是否正确。

那天他们聊了很多，从他小时候把Thor变成青蛙，到他其实一直一直都很嫉妒Sif。

之后Thor几乎每隔几天就会来一次，他们开始触摸对方，开始像青年时期那样为对方疏解欲望，然后他们开始做爱，很多次。

Thor某一次在和Loki翻云覆雨的时候，他突然想起那次从地球把Loki找回来之后，他的弟弟为什么和他做爱的时候如此的从容。

可是有一次真的被应当处在那个时间线的Thor发现了。

他们俩正在Loki的房间里大汗淋漓，Thor却跑来敲门了。

“Loki，你在吗？”

这吓得Loki全身都紧绷了起来。

“放松点，你夹得我难受。”在他身后的哥哥拍了拍他的白净的后背，小声地说。

“你先出去。”Loki侧着头，把脑袋放在了哥哥的颈窝里。

Thor并没有马上退出去，而是使劲往里面撞了几下，才依依不舍地从那个温暖紧致的地方拔出来。

“你还硬着的，要去给他开门吗？”Thor拉住打算起身的Loki，对着他的脖子咬了一口。

“我——”Loki犹豫着，声音被各种情绪感染着像是带了哭腔。

“别去。”他把一支手指放进了Loki半张着的嘴唇里，玩味地挑逗着。

Thor记得这件事，那天Frigga要找Loki，其实Thor很不喜欢传话，更别说那个行踪不定的小骗子，所以他先去问了Heimdall。

满身金光的守护神告诉他Loki在他自己的房间，但最好要敲门再进。

他觉得房间里面明明有动静，但Loki却没有回答，于是他敲了几次门之后就放弃了。

所以Loki不能出去，绝对不能出去。

他把弟弟拉回床上，做出一个噤声的手势出来，然后又把自己饱胀的性器塞进了那个还没得到满足的地方去。

“嗯——”微不可闻的喉音仿佛是从Loki的身体深处溢出来的琼浆一般，Thor轻轻一舔，就能让他醉倒。

他皱起眉回头看着Thor，半是愤怒半是祈求地眼睛里，因为强忍住快感而被憋出了泪水。

Thor怜惜地为他擦去，然后凑到他的耳朵边，说：“别哭了，你真的不能出去。”

他看着弟弟拼命地摇头，只好温柔地将他环住，不再有多余的动作。

“他会走的，我知道，他一会儿就走了。”他这样轻声说。

那之后Loki不允许Thor再来了，原因是他怕Heimdall会告诉他哥哥。

结果Thor在他被赶到地球的那段时候又出现了。

“Loki，”Thor出现在了弟弟的房间，“我一直都很想知道你为什么要这么做。”

“因为现在的你不适合成为国王。”他给了Thor一个微笑。

“可，你也并不那么适合。”Thor紧张地揉皱了床单。

“总比你好，Brother，比你当初要好。”他走到Thor面前，摸了摸他的头发。

“那这个我，”Thor指向他自己，“像是一个好国王吗？”

“嗯，”Loki皱起眉，“像是，但又不像。”他笑了起来，“好国王不会去挑战时空的禁制，就为了见他的弟弟。”

“好吧，”Thor伸手环住了Loki的腰，“让我当个昏君（self-indulgent king）吧。”他笑得像个傻子一样。

Loki用笑容去回答他。他永远不知道怎么拒绝Thor，尤其是在床上。

Loki繁重的战袍被终于被脱下，Thor像是在崇拜他的神一样虔诚地亲吻着Loki，手指划过乳头的时候用细微的电流激发他的情欲，听着Loki舒服的哼哼声，Thor仿佛也达到了高潮。

后来Loki假死之后他们也有过许多次。

Thor问过他，会不会觉得趁自己哥哥不在，跟未来的Thor做爱很有意思。

他说也就那么样，只不过他更喜欢成熟一些的Thor，那个像半大孩子一样的哥哥总惹他生气，还各种把女朋友带回家。

“那你就没想过我万一又找了女朋友呢？”Thor问。

“那倒不至于，因为你说Jean把你甩了，Sif死在了Ragnarok。”

“可我认识了一位Valkyrie。”

“Wow，那你可以向她请教一下如何成为Valkyrie，毕竟那可是你儿时的梦想。”

“Stop.”

最后一次，Thor到了那一天，Loki去武器库拿走宇宙魔方的那一次。

“Don't.”Thor站在武器库的尽头，看着正准备拿走模仿的Loki。

“你不会想让它留在这儿的。”Loki笑了，但那并不代表着开心。

“让他毁掉吧（Let it go）。”

“这能救你，Thor，brother my.”

“谁告诉你的？”Thor的眼神变得严肃。

“那个二流法师。”Loki苦笑着，“等我死了，他就不是二流了。”

“他……”

“我们不能改变时间的轨迹！”Loki吼了出来，“我们不能（We just can't）。”他的声音又弱了下去。

“Loki。”Thor想要冲上来。

“Strange！我知道你能听见我的声音，让他回去！”他吼道。

属于Stephen的光圈从空间中出现，渐渐将Thor笼罩，他大喊着Loki的名字，但那声音也还是消失在时空中。

Loki笑了笑，这是自己的命运，就像Odin一直教导的那样，就像三位Norns（命运）做的那些事情一样。

Thor被带回了圣所，他眼神飘忽地摇摇晃晃，咽了好几次唾液才终于说出话来，“所以你从一开始就知道？”他问Stephen。

被问者点了点头。

“所以我来找我父亲的时候，你当时说的话，你都知道后来的事？”

他还是只点头。

“啊——”Thor大吼了一声，不知是极度愤怒还是极度悲伤。

“事已既成，无从改变（What had happened is what is happened.）”Stephen留下一句话，然后安静地走了出去。

只留下Thor在圣所的大窗户旁，失声哭泣。


End file.
